A conventional automobile steering lock shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 comprises an elongate tubular member 10, an elongate rod member 16 to telescope in the tubular member 10, a steel ball 11, a spring 12, a stopper 13 and a lock 14 as main components. The elongate rod member 16 has a hook 160 fixed at one end to hook on a portion of a steering wheel of an automobile, and a plurality of annular grooves 161. The elongate tubular member 10 also has a hook 15 to hook a portion of the steering wheel.
In using this conventional lock, it is placed on a steering wheel, hooking the hook 15 around a portion of the wheel, then the lock 14 is unlocked to let the elongate rod member 16 extend outward to hook the hook 160 on an inner side portion of the wheel. After that, the lock 14 is locked again, keeping the steel ball 11 engaged in one of the grooves 161 to keep the elongate rod member 16 immovable, i.e locking this lock on the wheel, preventing the wheel from being rotated by the elongate tubular member 10.
The conventional automobile steering lock has the following disadvantages.
1. In order to fix it on a steering wheel, two hooks 15, 160 have to be formed on the elongate tubular member 10 and the elongate rod member, and the grooves 161 have to be provided in the elongate rod member 16, to a resultant high cost.
2. The elongate tubular member 10 still cannot prevent a steering wheel from rotation completely, as the tubular member 10 extends to a leg of a driver or near a windshield.
3. The lock has to be locked or unlocked every time to apply it on a steering wheel or to take it off the wheel, very inconvenient.